Cooking Stations
Cooking Stations are one of 4 types of equipment found in the Kitchen. Used to cook food dishes, a Cooking Station awards XP and a combination of Gourmet Mastery, Star Mastery, and Ribbon Mastery. When cooking is finished, the dish must be served within a reasonable amount of time or else it will be burnt. } || Asian Street Food Stand |- | || Atole Station (Taco Truck) |- | || Autumn Cooker |- | || Autumn Hot Dog Stand |- | || BBQ |- | || Birthday Cake Station |- | || Bite Size Fryer (Burger Truck) |- | || Breakfast Bar |- | || Brick Oven |- | || Broiler |- | || Burger Station |- | || Cake Oven |- | || Caliente Cooker |- | || Candy Maker |- | || Caribbean Kitchen |- | || Cast Iron Oven |- | || Catfish Market Fryer |- | || Cheesecake Fridge |- | || Cheesecake Oven |- | || Cherry Blossom Booth |- | || Chinese New Year Wok |- | || Colby's Convection Oven |- | || Crepe Station |- | || Curry 'n Spice Stove |- | || Cutting Edge Cooker |- | || Deep Fryer |- | || Dip Station |- | || Farm Figs Grill |- | || Fish Fryer |- | || Flambe Station |- | || Flaming Tiki Oven |- | || Fondue Pot |- | || Fruity Salad Station |- | || Garden Cooker |- | || Garlic Oven |- | || Gobbler Oven |- | || Greek Cooking Station |- | || Griddle |- | || Grill |- | || Halloween Slow Cooker |- | || Harvest Cooker |- | || Healthy Eating Station |- | || Hofbrau Skillet |- | || Holiday Spice Oven |- | || Hollywood Glamour Station |- | || Hot Dog Cart |- | || Hot Wrap Oven (Taco Truck) |- | || Ice Cream Maker |- | || Imu Pit |- | || Italian Pizza Oven |- | || Juice Drinks Stand |- | || Lovin' Oven |- | || Luck 'o the Irish Stove |- | || Mini Grill (Burger Truck) |- | || Mini Taco Fryer (Taco Truck) |- | || Mochi Station |- | || Mocktail Tiki Bar |- | || Mom and Me Kitchen |- | || New Year's Cheer Stove |- | || Olive Oil Oven |- | || Omelette Station |- | || Onigiri Station |- | || Open Camp Fire |- | || Outback Stove |- | || Outdoor Stove |- | || Oven |- | || Oyster Bar |- | || Party Platter Station |- | || Picnic Hamper |- | || Pie Oven |- | || Popcorn Popper |- | || Romance Stove |- | || Rotisserie |- | || Salad Station |- | || Samosa Fryer |- | || Sandwich Station |- | || Savoir-Faire Station |- | || Savory Pie Stand |- | || Scary Stove |- | || Skillet |- | || Slow Cooker |- | || Soda Dispenser (Burger Truck) |- | || Soup Station |- | || Southern Comfort Food Station |- | || Spectacular Steamer |- | || Spicy Stove |- | || Spring Sports Station |- | || Spring Strawberry Stove |- | || Stove of the Spring |- | || Stuffed Pasta Station |- | || Sushi Master Station |- | || Sweet Donut Fryer |- | || Taco Stand |- | || Tandoori Oven |- | || Tapas Table |- | || Tart Oven |- | || Tempting Truffle Station |- | || Terrific Thai Station |- | || Thanksgiving Oven |- | || Thanksgiving Roaster |- | || Veggiematic |- | || Warmhearted Bakery |- | || Wedding Chafing Dish |- | || Wok |} See also * Cooking Station (about) * Cooking station (about) * Cooking Stations (Category) * Cooking Stations - Recipes * Crafting Stations (Category) * Kitchen * Kitchen (Category) Category:Kitchen Category:Cooking Stations